Konoha High School 1
by SophieXGaara
Summary: Not sure what to write here seeing that this is my first story here...


Konoha High School

Chapter One

It was the first day of freshman year and my heart was pounding. I had just moved to Konoha from Suna with my parents, older brother and sister, and my little sister. I had to leave my little chihuahua-Trixie- behind. I left her with my boyfriend, Gaara. Gaara does have some problems, emotionally. He's been teased his whole life for how he looked. He wears skin tight band T-shirts and skinny jeans. He always wore eyeliner and he always had his black converse. Everyone said he was a freak. I loves how he looked, he expressed himself and I think people didn't like it because they can't do that themselves.

Well, I have gotten off topic. My point is that I'm going to be alone now. I didn't know anybody here. I didn't know what they were like. I was not sure what to expect. I wanted the friends I had back in Suna.

I sigh as I look around the campus, trying to find my first class. My first class was Geometry. I loved math, so it didn't bother me having it first thing in the morning. I had to go the second floor of the school. That's when I walked into a guy with black colored hair. He was taller than I by a lot. I looked up at him. "I'm so, so sorry." I say to him and back away from him. He glared at me.

"Hey! Why don't you watch where you are going?" He snapped at me. I wasn't expecting him to be happy with me but I also wasn't expecting him to snap at me.

"I said I was sorry. You don't need to snap at me like that. I don't know who you think you are to treat someone like that." I arched an eyebrow to him.

He just smirked now. "Fiesty, huh? I like that." He paused and looked me up and down. I rolled my eyes. I was so sick of guys doing this. "I'm Sasuke." He smirked. I smiled when the bell rang. "I'm going to be late to class." I walk away from him to my first class. I walked in and took a seat next to this blonde kid whose head kept dropping. I smiled at him and said, "I'm Satsuki." He looked up and smiled back.

"Hey! I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." He grinned a big grin at me. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue and he seemed nice that Sasuke guy.

Everyone in the class was talking until the teacher, Mr. Umino came in. "Good morning Class and Welcome to the first day of your freshman. Believe me or not, but this year will go by faster than you think." He stops and looks around then walks to his desk to put his stuff down. He grabs a stack of papers and hands them out to everyone. "This is just the guideline to this class and my and the classroom rules. Please have your parents or guardians sign them and bring them back by the end of the week." Naruto raised his hand, "What if you don't have parents or guardians?" The teacher looked at him, not sure what to say. "Well...Just bring the paper back with a signature."

I read over it, already bored within the first five minutes of class. He went to his podium and took roll. After some time, "Nakamura, Sastuki." He called out. "Here!" I say. Eventually, the time passed and we went to second period. "Hey, Naruto! What do you have for second?"

"I have Keyboards. What do you have?" He asked after looking at his schedule.

"I have Drama." I sigh, looking at the rest of my schedule.

"Oh, hey! A few of my friends are in that class. You should look for them." He smiled.

"OK. What are their names?" I take out my phone to write their names down.

"Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke." I look up at him.

"You are friends with that Sasuke kid?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yea. Why? Do you know him?" He rubbed the back of his head.

"I had a run in with him before I went to Geometry."

"He's really a good guy, don't worry about him."

"OK, I'll hold you up on that. Thanks, Naruto. I'll see you later." I walk off and go down to the first floor-or the ground- and walk to the Drama hall. I see the teacher sitting at his podium. "Just take a seat anywhere. I'm Mr. Gai." He said and then looked on his roll sheet. I sit down. Then, Sasuke came in with a pink haired girl latched onto his arm. He saw me and smirked. She saw me and how he was looking at me and she glared.

She walked over to me. "I don't know or care who you are but you need to leave my boyfriend alone. You got that, bitch?" She said to me. I look at her, thinking 'The only bitch I see here is you.'

"I'm not into your boyfriend. HE is the one who is looking at me. You need to check yourself before you mess with me...bitch." I stood up to say that. She looked a little taken back now.

I didn't even realize the group of people that gathered around until the teacher came over to the girl and me. "Names." Was all he said.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Satsuki Nakamura." I felt great though. I stood up to someone for the first time. And she actually looked a little scared of me.

We didn't do much that day in Drama. I went to P.E. right after Drama. I felt like someone was following me so when I turned around I saw Sasuke following me. "Oh so now you're stalking?" I smile and keep walking to P.E.

"I'm not stalking you. I have P.E. next, too." He smirked and walked beside me.

"Was that your girlfriend that talked to me like that?" I looked at him.

"I guess you could say that..." He said, looking away.

"What do you mean?" I walked faster, trying to get away from him.

"We're not exclusive. She likes to think we are, but we aren't. So...are you seeing anyone?" He put an arm around me. I push his arm off.

"Yes. I am." I walk away faster and I see Naruto. "Hey, Naruto!" I wave at him. He turned around and waved back to me.

"Hey, how was Drama?" He asked as I go over to him.

"Interesting at the beginning." I smirk at him.

"Haha! Why is that?" He leaned back

"Your friend Sakura came up to me pissed because of how Sasuke was looking at me."

"What did she do?" He looked at me confused.

"She just said she wanted me to leave her boyfriend alone." I rolled my eyes and smiled. So far, I liked Naruto the best out of everyone at this school. I mean, I wasn't interested in him like I would break up with Gaara for him. However, I would love to get to know him so we could be friends.

"Oh, she gets like that when other girls are around him." He smiles. "I use to her like her but she always loved Sasuke, ever since 3rd grade." He sighed. "Oh well, I think Hinata has a crush on me. She's a nice girl, trust me."

"You deserve a nice girl, buddy." I smile at him. My first day here and I already have a new best friend.

"Thanks." He smiled and looked around.

"Are you looking for her now?"

"Uh...yeah..." He rubbed the back of his head again.

"I hope it works out with you two." I smile and go sit on the bleachers in the Gym. Moments later, Naruto, Sasuke and a girl with blue hair. I assumed she was Hinata. Naruto spotted me and brought them over to me. I smile and waved again.

"Sastuki, this is Hinata. Hinata, this is Satsuki." I smile and look at her shying away.

"Hey." I smile more to show I'm not going to hurt her.

"H-hi." She said the looked at Naruto then blushed. I look away, noticing how big a crush she had on him.

The teacher walked in, with a cigarette in his mouth. I refrained from laughing at this. He took roll and explained that today we would only be going over the rules, expectations and getting our lockers for P.E.

Best day of P.E. ever. I always did hate that class so if we continue to do nothing, I might actually like it. But for now, I've gotten half of my first day of high school over with.


End file.
